


Gallifrey Stands.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallifrey Stands.

Romana had grabbed Leela and K9, gathering Rodan on her way out. Gallifrey was falling, and falling fast. She had made her way to the one lone TARDIS left behind, packing them all in. K9 was parked in the corner within seconds, locked into rest mode and put to charge. Rodan was quick to settle on a seat nearby, Leela had joined her and, much as they were terrified, they were happy. Once Romana had settled the TARDIS in both flight mode and auto-pilot she was ready to head off. 

They had taken flight, headed for where they knew that The Doctor was. They had landed, as usual, perfectly. Romana had glanced up at the view-finder, checking what was there. Nothing. There was nothing there... except... yes... a TARDIS, a police box. There was a man stood staring up at the sky, he was younger but he was still definitely, the Doctor. He had turned as the doors flew open, leaving him staring at Romana as she exited the TARDIS, hers, of course, had turned out to be capable of hiding itself, this time turning into an old-fashioned pillar. Leela had been quick to follow, smiling as she joined Romana and The Doctor on the grass. She was aging now, not much, but noticeably all the same. K9 had joined later, then Rodan. Rodan had seen the looks shot between Romana and The Doctor and finally realised what she had to do, get them all back inside. 

"Come Leela, K9... I think we had better try to find the Doctor's friends."

Leela had sighed but joined her, K9 on the other hand, stayed. Romana had looked down at the robot dog and spoken softly. 

"Go... or would you rather recharge?"

"Mistress.."

Romana had smiled softly. 

"Heel."

She had returned to the TARDIS, letting K9 in and making sure he was locked down and ready to recharge. She had smiled, petting him gently. 

"Good dog."

Once he was locked safely back in the TARDIS she had returned to The Doctor, speaking gently. 

"You alright?"

"Yes... you?"

"Oh, just a minor need to escape..."

"You think Gallifrey died?"

"I know it did."

"Actually..."

The Doctor was beaming as he pushed the door open, holding a hand out to a skinny blonde woman who looked a little alarmed. The woman had stepped forward to take his hand, allowing him to pull her out the door. 

"Gallifrey lives... mostly thanks to a little extra help from..."

"Rani?"

The word had come from behind them. Leela was seconds behind Rodan, scowling at the word. Rodan however was smiling. 

"You survived...?"

"We all did."

Rodan had stared at her. 

"WHAT?"

"Gallifrey stands."


End file.
